Error Squad
"To Further Your Enjoyment Of The Game!!!" -Alberio, head of the Error Squad =Description= The Error Squad is a small group within the CC forums that dedicates a part of their time to helping other users of The World and CC's forums. They are all active members of the Help and Support section, and it is an honor to have them as part of my staff. These are the people that you should attempt to contact before you make a topic, or if a topic is already made, the people you should contact if you still cannot find your solution. The majority of the members in the Error Squad are normal users (as of typing) and have had their fare share of errors also. The leader of the Error Squad (Alberio) at first had about 4 months of a crippling Vista error that prevented him from accessing The World on his laptop; he still rarely logs onto the world because of said crappy laptop. Opinions of the Error Squad Please edit your own opinions into this space as needed and post your forum name along with your edit. =Members of the Error Squad= There are two main branches of the Error Squad: executives, and subordinates. The members of the error squad consist of (at the time of writing): Executive *Alberio :He is on for a good amount of time, but often in increments of every other day. :He is good at fixing almost any kind of error. :He has an advantage when it comes to fixing Vista errors over other users. *xMacha (Suki) :He is on for a small amount of time. :He has a moderate to high amount of experience when it comes to fixing errors. :He has an advantage when it comes to fixing Vista errors over other users. *Ciel (Ciel is an administrator for CC) :He is on a decent amount of time, but never on for long. :He has an extremely high level of experience. *Havoc (Havoc is an administrator for CC) :He is almost never on. :He has an extremely high level of experience. :Expert at Vista fixes. *Balmung (administrator for CC) :He is on a decent amount of time. :He has an extremely high level of experience. *Abscissa (administrator for CC) :Not often on the forums. :She has a high level with fixes. Subordinates *kica *Daemonblade777 *Sakuratears *Mekatta *Seraphim-san *Kioshi *Liam Solta =On-Call Support= *Albeiro :Will be added as soon as I get my own phone. *Daemonblade777 :214-597-6540 On-Call Support Information Although "On-Call Support" is there for you, it does interupt with our daily lives, and could quite possibly wake us up in the middle of the night, or get us into trouble at school. On-Call Support Disclaimer Cyberconnects Ltd. takes no compliance for any calls made for support. CC Ltd does not pay for your phone use and you have a high chance of the "On-Call" call being a long-distance call. Please use "On-Call Support" only as a very last resort. If we cannot help you, we are sorry, but we are not god-like figures and even we don't have all the answers. =How to join= The CC Error Squad is always looking for new members and applications will be looked at, and read by the user Alberio. Application form Please post this in the proper topic in the CC Forum "Help and Support BBS" Forum Name/: How often you check the Help and Support section: Do you have a general understanding of error fixes: Availability Level: Category:Organisation Category:No longer here Category:Guild